My Soulmate(s)
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Soulmate AU! John gave up looking for his 'mates long ago, but when Sherlock finds out he is determined to help his blogger find them. But what he gets is a big surprise. Johniarty/Johnlock


**Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me except the plot.**

Every person in the world has a soulmate, and every person will develop a unique mark- around the age of ten- on their left wrist that only their soulmate will have a match to.

Every person has someone out there that is their perfect match, but a few people- freaks and abnormals they are usually called- have two...

They had been living together for nearly three months now and Sherlock still hadn't figured out John Watson.

The man was patient, protective of his own, kind, understanding of a persons eccentrisities, a family oriented man and yet he wasn't looking for his soulmate- he had never even registered his mark! It was infuriating.

He had noticed something off about the man when they had first met and had taken him on as a flatmate so he could try and figure it out at his leisure, but he had had three months now and still had no clue as to what was off about this short, blonde, ex-soldier.

Finally admitting defeat- he supposed he just didn't have enough data to figure the mystery out- he decided to do the one thing he had sworn he wouldn't do: he would ask.

Coming out of his mind palace the detective was now faced with a new problem: where was John?

Checking the time- 3:34am- he realized the man was probably asleep- dull. Settling in he contemplated on how he would get John to talk.

Several hours later, the ex-army doctor finally climbed from his warm bed and headed down to make himself a cup of tea. Halfway to his chair he was startled by a sudden question.

"Why are you not registered?" Looking over at his genius of a flatmate, John gave a snort.

"Thought you'd have figured it out by now." Watching his blogger carefully Sherlock waited for an answer.

With a sigh the blonde man set his cup down and walked over to the waiting brunette. Rolling up his left cuff, he turned his face away- he hated seeing the pity and/or disgust when people found out.

His mark was twice as big as was normal and was a jumble of soft swirls and jagged edges.

"You have a double mark." Sherlock said in awed surprise.

He had never met anyone with a double mark before. They were incredibly rare- only one in every ten million- and they usually committed suicide at a young age due to social pressures and ridicule- and he was living with one!

Looking up at his amazing flatmate he felt a new wave of pride and respect for the man's strength of character.

Shifting slightly in discomfort- he hated it when he had to show people his abnormality- he finally answered the original question.

"When they developed, and Harry told me what a freak they made me, I decided to never go looking for my 'mates or even register- not that the registry would be able to find my matches, they never bother with double marks after all. Too complicated to decifer." Rolling his sleeve back down he took up his tea once more and sat down.

"But you could look for yourself. The archives are open to the public, you could go in and try." Sherlock almost whined. The thought of his amazing John not even trying to find his soulmate- soulmates, he corrected himself- was suddenly too much for him.

"I resigned myself to being alone at a young age, Sherlock. I don't expect to find them now, nor do I expect two people to want to share their 'mate if I do find them. Just leave it Sherlock, I know you like to obsess; but please, just leave it."

"You know I can't do that John." In a blur he had a piece of paper, a pin and his phone; kneeling next to his blogger he pushed up John's sleeve, took some pictures and began to sketch.

He had to make sure to get every swirl, edge and curl, these were two soulmarks interwoven around each other after all.

With a resigned sigh John just let the man do as he pleased. Even if Sherlock found the two people he was soulmates with it wouldn't matter, he had no intention of inflicting his abnormality on two innocent people.

SHERLOCKSHERLOCKSHERLOCKSHERLOCK

A couple of weeks had passed since John's revelation of his mark status, and Sherlock was close to having the marks separated and so had grown bored with the whole thing.

Not to mention the fact that once he had tracked down the two people they would take his blogger from him, and that was just not on.

He had grown so bored that he had taken to shooting the walls- which led to a massive rowe with John and culminated in the windows being blown in. And so began the his game with the mysterious Moriarty.

Four pips later he was growing bored again. He sent a message to meet at the pool after John had taken off, and now had nothing to do but wait.

Deciding to finish his work on John's mark in the few hours he had until midnight, he bent over his sketches and got to work. By eleven he had it deciphered. By ten minutes after he was still sitting at the table, only now he was staring at his own wrist- one of the marks was his!

Shaking himself from his shock he got ready to for his meeting at the pool while absently placing the paper he had been writing on in his pocket, he then left.

Though he didn't know it, the shock of finding out that John was his soulmate would not be the biggest surprise of his evening.

After that one agonizing moment of thinking his John was really Moriarty he didn't believe anything would ever shock him again, but when the real Moriarty- Jim from IT, Hi!- lifted his hand in a wave he was proven wrong.

It was just a glimpse, but that was all he needed after working for weeks on John's mark. He could not stop his outburst when it came a moment later.

"No. No! Not you!" The look of confusion on the snake's face didn't deter the enraged detective.

He had just found his soulmate and now he would have to share him with this man? Not if he had any say in the matter!

Stalking over to John's side- completely ignoring the bomb vest and the fact that no-one else in the room knew what he was talking about- he grabbed John's left wrist and positioned himself between the two men.

Moriarty was enjoying watching Sherlock parade around like a jealous teenager, but thought it would have been funnier if he had had a clue as to why the detective was doing so.

It wasn't that he didn't like the looks of Johnny-boy, and he would admit to a certain excitement at finally meeting someone with a double mark- they had had several hours to kill before the meeting and he had taken a look then while the talked, he was surprisingly good company- but it wasn't as if the man was anything special.

Although if he had gotten to John first then the ex-soldier might have been.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head he focused back on the outraged detective- this was not how this meeting was supposed to go.

"Sherly, what are you talking about? 'Not you!' what?" As a piece of paper was flung at his face the detective began undoing the bomb vest.

Signalling Sebby to not fire he looked at the paper, and then rolled up his cuff and determined that: yes, half this symbol was his.

"Just what the hell is going on?!" As the doctor questioned the detective Jim suddenly put it all together.

Walking over he helped his soulmate out of the rest of the vest and signaled Seb to stand down. This was no longer a normal meeting.

As the blonde just stared at the two geniuses in front of him Jim handed him the sheet of paper.

Looking at the paper he then rolled up his sleeve- Jim did the same, quickly followed by Sherlock- his marks matched theirs perfectly.

Sherlock's was all soft lines and swooping curves, and Jim's was all jagged edges and spikes like barbed wire.

They matched perfectly.

"I need a cup of tea." He said while rubbing his eyes, tonight had just been too much.

"Of course, let's go back to my flat and I'll get you anything you like." Jim piped up instantly.

He wasn't about to let his soulmate out of his sight now that he had found him, and especially not with Sherlock- he could see that the tall git wanted to whisk his John away and keep him all for himself.

"No! He's coming home with me right now! We have plenty of tea there." As the two geniuses began arguing neither noticed John as he slipped out the door.

"Hey mate." A voice called from just to one side of the exit.

Walking over to the towering bloke with the snipers rifle over his shoulder, John leaned against the wall with him and let out a breath.

"Your the one that drugged and kidnapped me right?"

"Yeah. And you're the boss's soulmate right?"

"Yeah." They relaxed in a comfortable silence for a moment, listening to the raised voices coming from the pool room.

"I really don't envy you mate. One of those geniuses would be bad enough, but you've got both. How are you going to keep them from killing each other?" Shrugging John finally looked away from the doors and up to the sniper.

"I don't really know, but I might need to take up drinking. Would you like to grab a pint sometime?" Face splitting into a grin, the sniper slapped John on the shoulder.

"You're an alright kind of guy Watson. But before we make plans lets see if they've killed each other yet or not." Only now noticing how quiet it had gotten John headed back to the pool.

Opening the doors he was relived to note that their wasn't any blood. Spotting the geniuses he was surprised to see them in deep discussion.

"So I get him every other week and for his birthday and the New Year."

"And I get him for Christmas and Easter." Clearing his throat John drew their attention.

"Ah, John, just in time. We were just writing up a contract for your time."

"You'll be living with me half the time and with Sherly the other half."

"If you want to make any suggestions then make them now and they will be taken into consideration."

"Consideration? This is my life you're talking about. You can't just divvy it up into time slots!" John yelled at the unfazed men staring at him.

Taking this as his que to leave, Sebastian resumed his post at the door. If the new yelling about birthdays, holidays and 'booty calls' was anything to go by; then it was going to be a long night.


End file.
